A Changed Fate
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: Zuko lies injured, waiting to hear his fate. This morning, he awoke a prince, but now after the Agni Kai, his fate has changed. What will happen now? A continuation of Agni Kai


This is for Firebend, my dear friend and Fire Nation General! This poem is based on our conversations on Zuko. Thank you for cheering me up, you are the sister I always wanted. Okay, this poem is a bit long and extremely depressing to write. I cried a bit writing. Warning for themes of death. Hopefully, my muse will obey and I'll be able to write some Iroh and Ozai poetry, I have plenty of ideas for that. Then I want to keep writing my two stories, hopefully finishing Downfall in seven more chapters so I can start another Avatar project. The Chosen will be going for quite a while though, don't worry. I started work and school so not sure how much time I'll have but I'll give it my all. Also, a special thanks to everyone who reviews my work. Your comments make my day! For Blaze83, please see end notes! The rest of you can read it if you wish but it's a bit...strange.

Change Your Fate 

The gauze covers my eyes

So another reads the decree  
I had prayed and hoped

That Father would have mercy on me

But instead of salvation's pardon

I heard a sharp silence in the room

I took in a frightened breath

And waited to hear my doom

I wait to hear the words "Death"

To be dragged to the public fire

How right it is that my flesh

will be consumed by angry fire

At least I won't be able to see it

I'm blind to the world, I'm deformed

Tis better to die proudly and quick

Then to live my life ugly and deformed

But the news is far worse

Then I could have ever feared

The fresh pain in my heart

Overwhelms the flesh he seared

He calls me weak and useless

I am no longer fit to one day lead

He says he has no son anymore

His place I'll not succeed

I have been banished forever

Stripped of my title and place

My name removed from all scrolls

My world will vanish without a trace

I will have nothing in the world

Scorned and chased, without a chance

My father, who always loved me

Abandons me without a glance

There is only one course to take

I order a servant to fetch a blade

I'll restore honor to my name

Fix the mistakes I've made

A moment later, the knife's in hand

I feel it's metal, smooth and cool

This is my salvation now

From a fate so cruel

I line the blade to my heart

I'll die within my land!

But as I take the final breath

Someone pushes away my hand

Another hand takes my shoulder

Forces me to lie back and still

"Don't give up hope so quickly

Your blood you need not spill"

I laugh at my uncle's gesture

"What reason have I to stay alive?"

Uncle takes my hand tight

"For a goal to which you'll strive

Return with the Avatar in tow

And your birthright you'll regain

I believe that you can do it

And someday you will reign"

His words, they give me hope

So I lay back for I must heal

I will overcome my fear

And the uncertainty that I feel

For it doesn't matter how

No matter how long or when

I will return in triumph

I won't fail Father again

A/N: The prayer you are thinking of was written by St. Theresa of Avila, who was of Jewish origin and most likely based that prayer off this prayer. This prayer creeps me out because I always wondered if God was my father or my king. A father loves his children (besides Ozai!) and cares for them as his first priority. One speaks to a father and gains wisdom from him. A king is responsible for his servants and his country, but he leads and may sacrifice them, he may tax them brutally and be cruel to them, his rule must be unquestioned. A king owns his servants and can do with them what he pleases. I just hated this image of a heavenly despot, sitting in judgement over me. I hated this image of God in the bible, judging people, playing favorites, wiping out people on a whim, flooding the world, destroying cities. That was no father to me, that was a tyrant. I wanted God to be about love and personal responsibility! I just didn't know how to visualize God, a King to be feared or a Father to be loved. I may update that with more poetry based on prayers if I can force myself to actually open up a prayer book more then once every two months, but I wanted to answer your question ASAP. Yes, I am of the Mosiac faith but I'm not very religious anymore. I left the faith for the most part although my parents are still religious and I still practice many of the traditions out of habit. Thank you for reviewing.


End file.
